


Caught Out.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Going home after a long case was one of your favourite things, being so close to being back in your own bed and for a little while having time where you didn’t have to hide your relationship were things you craved so badly. You had some ways to make the plane ride go quicker, ways that Hotch might not have approved on in theory but he couldn’t say no to you.





	Caught Out.

The feeling of completing a case was like no other, nothing measured up to that feeling of like you had made a difference and did some good in the world. It wasn’t always as strong as it was today, some cases didn’t go as well and instead of feeling like you made a difference it almost felt like you had done more harm than good. Thankfully though today was not one of those days and the whole team had marched onto the plane exhausted but pleased with the work they had done. Two teenagers had been saved and reunited with their family and the unsub had been taken in alive, of course there were still things you all wished you could have done better but obsessing over that would do no good, the best thing to do was just acknowledge the good work done by the team and then move on.

You stifled a yawn as you walked behind Spencer up the stairs leading into the plane, you could see clearly now exhausted everyone was by the way their feet were dragging against the floor and their backs were hunched with the want to just sit down and snooze. You couldn’t say you blamed them, everyone had been up from the early hours of the morning with the possibility of a break through coming through from the case, everyone had been up for hours upon hours and now the possibility of getting to sleep away all that aching was here. Of course, there were people or a person rather who was not going to use the hours you had upon the plane to get some rest in.

You waited until Hotch had sat down on the window seat before you sat down beside him, getting comfortable before you reached down to take off your heels from underneath the table. Days like this there wasn’t much talking done on the plane, everyone sort of just did their own thing because they’d been conversing with one another for days straight now. Morgan had his headphones out already, Spencer with his book and the rest of the team were already getting their blankets out ready to get a nap in. It wouldn’t be long before Spencer and Morgan joined them, on more than one occasion Spencer had fallen asleep with his face smushed up against his book on the table and you couldn’t count all the times that you’d sniggered at Morgan’s face, mouth wide open and head tilted back as he’d fallen asleep sat completely upright with his music playing.

This time you couldn’t stop the yawn from escaping your mouth, you stretched your arms above your head and enjoyed the brief sense of relief it gave you before everything went back to feeling as normal and you dropped your hands back into your lap. You were tired but it was rare you ever got to sleep on the plane, Spencer had told you some facts about why it was possible you found it difficult to get to sleep but at that moment you couldn’t remember them exactly. Instead of taking something out of your back to occupy you or cuddling up into your chair and trying to sleep, you just leant back and looked over to Hotch who was in the process of pulling paperwork out and laying it onto the table, taking out the expensive pen you’d gotten him for his birthday before starting to write.

“Really?” You raised an eyebrow over at Hotch, everyone was relaxing at the very least and yet he had decided to get more work done. It was a total him thing to do and it did mean that he didn’t have to do so much of it when you got back home but he deserved some rest like everyone else on the plane. Hotch looked over to you and noticed the look of judgement on your face, mixed with a little bit of smugness since you had already known this was something extremely typical of him to do. He just shook his head at your distaste and looked down at the paperwork again, a small smile on his lips.

“Are you offering to help me?” Hotch said without looking up from his page, his hand moving quickly as he ticked the correct boxes that were relevant to the now closed case and filled in the details he knew off by heart now since he’d been doing this for years. It was almost relaxing to do it, he didn’t need to think all that hard as it was almost like his hand moved without him having to tell it and he found himself being able to zone out for a little while. While it would have been nice to get some help, it wasn’t necessary and the knowledge that his team were getting some rest after working so hard was enough to make him okay with doing a majority of the paper work by himself.

You just smiled and shook your head, cuddling close to the chair but still watching him closely, your eyes flickering down to his hand then back up to the slight look of concentration on his face. Since you’d all been so focused on the case you hadn’t had any time to yourselves and while that was okay with you if it meant solving the damn thing, it only meant that now you were so much more aware of how much you’d missed your boyfriend. You slept in separate rooms since JJ had booked the hotel and the rest of the team was not aware of your relationship status, it wasn’t like you were going to flirt and be giving him public displays of affection around the state police and so your time together had been short and professional. Now you finally had some time alone considering that the rest of the team one by one were falling asleep and you suddenly became aware of all the things you could do around about now, things that you probably shouldn’t but wanted to do nonetheless.

“Not with that, you know how much I hate paperwork.” Hotch chuckled lowly in agreement, looking over at you finally to see you curled up in your seat, managing to fit even your feet up onto your chair so you were literally almost like a ball on the chair. They weren’t the most comfortable seats in the planet but everyone managed to make them work, he could see in your expression that you were tired and he could also tell that you just wanted to be at home with him by the way that you were looking at him. It was both the pros and cons of both dating a profiler, it was difficult to hide things from one another. “I could help with something else though.”

While you hadn’t had the chance to be alone with each other physically, you both still had your phones and while alone in your hotel room you’d had some fun with some explicit text messages. You both knew that there was absolutely no way of getting away with sneaking into the others hotel room which oddly enough made it more fun, getting Hotch all riled up like he had done with quite a few angry messages about how he couldn’t come touch you, well it was exciting. Once you got home and both had the energy to do so you knew that you were going to pay for teasing him like that, Hotch knew it as well which was why he had to stop your thoughts before they escalate into something more than just thoughts.

“Here?” I could give you at least ten reasons as to why that’s inappropriate.” Hotch put his attention back to his paperwork in the hopes that you would put aside all of your dirty thoughts for now and at least wait until you got back at home, at the very least wait until you weren’t in the middle of the sky. He had a feeling though that you wouldn’t, he was more than aware that when you got yourself into a mood like this it was difficult for you to get out of it until you got what you wanted. However Hotch also knew you enjoyed being a tease more than any other person he’d ever met before so his other hope was that if you did end up trying something, you wouldn’t want to go all the way and even though he didn’t want to spend the rest of the plane ride home with a hardon, it was a much better option that having someone wake up and catch you both in the middle of something. There were many cards to play here and Hotch was trying to know each one while also acting as if he thought his words had been enough to stave you away, although he saw you move out of the corner of his eye and that was enough to tell him it hadn’t been.

You just hummed softly as if you were interested in what he was saying, you’d already made up your mind up as to what you were going to be doing and nothing could change that now. If Hotch truly didn’t want you to do anything then you would know, you were extremely open with one another when it came to communication and he would have told you by now if he had a huge issue with you coming onto him. You thought that secretly he was into the idea of doing sexual things in public, when not in a professional setting he had no problem being open with his public displays of affection, you’d never done anything sexual in public or around others but you though that perhaps he could he open to doing it. There was also that side of you that reminded you that he was as far from a rule breaker as they could be and wouldn’t do anything that would be considered wrong, yet he made no move to stop you when your hand extended and rested on his leg.

Your eyes darted quickly around the room to see if anyone was still awake, the only person who would be able to see you would be Emily as she was facing in your direction, everyone else was facing the opposite way or had chairs blocking their view. She had her face resting against the wall, you could tell she was truly asleep by the way her nose twitched every so often, the rest you couldn’t tell for sure but you could hear snoring coming from somewhere else and usually someone would have complained by now which you took as meaning no one was awake to hear. You weren’t planning on doing anything hectic, all you wanted to do was make the rest of the plane ride a little harder for Hotch; a double entendre.

“(Y/N)…” Hotch’s voice was low and warning as you slowly started to trail you hand up his leg, not making your touch particularly hard or soft but just enough to bring Hotch’s attention away from his work and instead to you. You wanted to lean over and rest your head against his shoulder, it would make it far easier for you to tease him like you wanted to do but if someone did wake up and see it would be far much more difficult to explain since Hotch wasn’t the kind of person who you did stuff like that with, it wasn’t uncommon that a team member fell asleep on one another but it had never been Hotch and you didn’t particularly want to explain why now.

“Keep it down, don’t want to wake anyone, do you?” You whispered and stopped moving your hand, practically watching the cogs work in his head as he tried to find a way to rebuttal what you’d just said. When he came up with nothing you just smiled and leant in to leave a quick kiss on his cheek, almost feeling sorry for him because getting teased wasn’t fun for the person being targeted but you loved doing it and secretly, you knew Hotch loved it too.

He took in a breath as your hand ghosted over his upper thigh, you watched with a small grin as his jaw clenched, not because he was trying to keep quiet because he was already rather quiet but because he was resisting the urge to grab your wrist. You hadn’t even gotten to the fun part yet and you could already tell he was regretting not stopping you, he could at any time but he continued to let your hand travel upwards. He was trying to keep working as if he appeared uninterested that would somehow make you show some mercy, he also would occasionally flick his eyes up to make sure no one was at the risk of waking up and catching you.

“It’s kind of hot, don’t you think?” You finally spoke up again once your hand was laid gently across his crotch, not hard enough to give any pressure but just enough so he knew you were there. No matter how much you wanted to you knew that there was a limit to how far you could take this, if you were alone then you would have already been on your knees but that was far to risque and besides, you were content for now with the mission of getting Hotch to squirm. He was far more composed than you would have been if the tables were turned, there would be no way you could keep quiet if he had been touching you the way you were currently touching him. The whole plane would have known what was going on as you tried to muffle your moans but failed.

“Did you not just say you didn’t want anyone to wake up?” Hotch’s voice was low and quieter than before, you noticed how his legs shifted ever so slightly more open and you took that as your green light. You started to unbutton his pants as if it was the most casual thing in the world, now trying to keep a neutral expression as you hoped the table covered at least somewhat of what your hand was now doing. It didn’t take you very long at all to undo the buttons and zip and wiggle your hand into his pants, taking pride at how you’d finally managed to get a reaction from Hotch which was his eyes fluttered closed for a few moments, the feeling of your hand that close to him had been missed so dearly and despite being less than thrilled about the circumstances, wasn’t about to tell you to stop what you were doing.

“So, what? You don’t want me touching you?” You asked in the most innocent voice you could muster up, sweet and quiet as you gained the courage to lean over and rest your head against his shoulder like you had originally intended to. It gave you the opportunity to be able to whisper in his ear without the fear of waking anyone else up, the feeling of your warmth breath against his next made Hotch shiver as you leant in to whisper once more. “Certainly feels like you do, you could tell me to stop at any time, you know.”

Hotch turned so that he was facing you, close enough that you could kiss yet didn’t. You wanted to though, for a few seconds it felt like it would be worth getting caught if you got to do that. Instead you just palmed over him, first just using the flat of your palm against him before then shaping your fingers as well around the outline of his cock. You were almost embarrassed by how fast your mouth began to water, there was still around two hours of the plane ride yet and you wondered how you were going to manage yet alone Hotch who was the one being touched. At least with you it wouldn’t be a big deal, if he had to walk off of the plane with his blazer held in front of his crotch because you made him come in his pants like a teenager, well that was a problem.

“You…are going to be in so much trouble when we get home.” Hotch spoke through clenched teeth as he felt your thumb rub across the head of his cock through the fabric of his underwear, you knew exactly what you were doing and that drove him even more crazy. There were few people who could turn him weak like this and you were one of them, like putty in your hands and to be vulnerable like that with someone wasn’t something either of you took lightly. His words made you shift in your seat, trying to cross your legs a little tighter in the hopes it would give you some relief, it was all well and good getting to touch Hotch but it was getting you all hot and bothered and that was a problem in itself.

You were about to reply with some cocky remark about how you wouldn’t mind being in trouble and how it always ended up being good for you anyways but you both heard a sound coming from Emily’s direction and never had you moved so fast in your life. You both pulled away from one another impossibly fast, your hand retreating from his pants and his blazer quickly making a home on his lap from where he had grabbed it in the hopes it would be quicker to cover himself than try to redo all your work. The noise you had both heard happened to just be Emily mumbling in her sleep, shuffling around in her sleep before settling back down. Everyone else was still asleep, a big fuss had been made about nothing but it was better than being caught with your hand down his pants while whispering dirty stuff to one another.

You let out a small sigh of relief at the realisation you hadn’t been found out, eventually the team were going to find out about your relationship but you’d rather it not be like this. Hotch of course felt the same way, he had already started planning the conversation he was going to have as he explained to his higher ups why he had been tainting their jet with sexual acts and had been performing them in the first place. The thought of being caught was enough to drag you out of the head space a little, willing now to wait until you got back to your house to continue things just in case the next time you heard something it was Emily gasping in shock at the scene unfolding out before her.

“You’re still in trouble.” Hotch reminded you as he adjusted himself in his seat, reaching down to pick up his pen that he had been clenching and had just dropped in shock. He said it as if it was the most casual thing ever, going back to his paperwork as if nothing had ever happened, that was something he was extremely good at and while you might have enjoyed seeing him being more flustered, his words were enough to tide you over.

Trouble didn’t sound all that bad, Hotch knew how to make it fun for you and after all the teasing you’d done - if you didn’t at least get a spanking then you’d be a bit disappointed. 


End file.
